thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Narben
|Originaltitel = Scars |USA = 17. März 2019 |DE = 18. März 2019 |Regie = Millicent Shelton |Drehbuch = Vivian Tse & Corey Reed |Quote = 4,57 Mio. |Vorherige = "Engpass"|Bild = Narben.jpg|Nächste = "Die Ruhe davor"}} "Narben" (Im Original: "Scars") ist die vierzehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die 129. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Vivian Tse und Corey Reed geschrieben, Regie führte Millicent Shelton. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 17. März 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 18. März 2019 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. https://www.sky.de Inhalt Die Ankunft einiger Überlebenden reißt alte Wunden in Alexandria auf. Michonne muss sich ihrer Vergangenheit stellen und ein grausames Geheimnis wird offenbart. https://www.sky.de Handlung Michonne ist am Ufer des Flusses und entledigt sich einiger Beißer. Im Matsch findet sie einen Revolver. Sie hebt ihn auf und blickt in die Ferne. Michonne ist schwanger. Daryl kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass er Rick auch nirgends gefunden habe. Er fragt nach Michonnes Befinden und sie erklärt, dass sie nicht schlafen könne, weil das Baby im auch schon so früh strampelt. Sie sagt, dass Judith nach Daryl frage und er lange nicht mehr in Alexandria gewesen sei. Daryl antwortet, dass er wieder komme, wenn er Rick gefunden habe. Er werde erst mal alleine weiter suchen und allein zurecht kommen. Michonne meint, dass sie nicht alleine zurecht komme. Michonne sitzt in Alexandria und reinigt den Revolver, legt ihn zurück in die Schachtel, auf der Judith steht. Sie sieht Aaron kommen und geht raus. Judith spielt gerade und solle bei ihrem Bruder bleiben. Aaron erklärt, dass Daryl mit Begleitern vor dem Tor stehe. Michonne geht zu ihm. Er erklärt, dass Henry verletzt sei und sie woanders hingegangen wären, wenn es die Option gegeben hätte. Lydia gehöre zu ihnen. Aaron traut ihr nicht, doch Michonne meint, dass sie Daryl vertraue. Sie lässt das Tor öffnen. Das Tor öffnet sich und Michonne steht einer Frau gegenüber, die in der Nähe von Alexandria gefunden wurde. Sie glaubt ihren Augen nicht. Sie kennt die Frau. Erfreut ruft sie sie Jocelyn. Henrys Wunde wird genäht, während Michonne Daryl fragt, wohin ihr Weg sie führen wird. Daryl meint, dass sie sicherlich irgendwie zum Königreich gehen werden, damit Carol Bescheid weiß. Connie bedankt sich bei Michonne für alles. Sie macht nur deutlich, dass man das andere Mädchen im Auge behalten solle. Aaron meint, dass sie zwar ihre Spuren verwischt hätten, doch wenn man es wirklich wolle, werden die Flüsterer sie auch finden. Jocelyn versucht zu laufen, obwohl Siddiq deutlich macht, dass sie sich nicht bewegen sollte. Doch sie müsse wieder raus, denn es gebe noch andere. Besorgt fragt Aaron, was sie damit meine. Michonne beruhigt sie und Jocelyn bittet Michonne um Hilfe. Kurz darauf ist die Gruppe im Versteck von Jocelyn. Dort treffen sie auf mehrere Kinder. Henry ist stolz auf seine Wunde und auch Lydia ist beeindruckt, weil die Narbe ihn und sie immer an seine Tat erinnern werde. Michonne möchte mit Lydia sprechen und Henry entfernt sich. Michonne fragt, ob Henry Lydia wirklich was bedeute, was diese bestätigt. Dann erklärt Michonne, dass sie viel getan habe, um diesen Ort zu beschützen, und sie dabei auch Dinge getan habe, die sie lieber vergessen wolle. Sie meint, dass es manchmal einfacher sei, wenn man die Gefahr nur auf sich selbst laden könnte und damit alle anderen in Sicherheit seien. Lydia solle darüber mal nachdenken. Daryl sitzt mit Judith am Wasser und sie fragt, ob Hilltop in Gefahr sei. Judith rechnet ihm hoch an, dass er Lydia helfen wolle. Sie möchte auch helfen. Daryl erklärt auf Nachfrage, dass er nicht bei ihnen bleiben werde. Er meint auch, dass Michonne recht habe, wenn es ihr darum geht, den Ort, sie und RJ zu beschützen. Judith meint, dass dies nicht stimme. Sie kenne die Geschichten, wie man gegen die Saviors gewonnen habe. Man könne das erneut schaffen. Daryl meint, dass sie nicht alle Geschichten kenne. Judith will aber nur wissen, was Rick tun würde. Da daryl schweigt, sieht sie sich bestätigt. Die Kinder sitzen am Lagerfeuer und spielen Spiele. Aaron ist bei Michonne und stellt fest, dass ihm solche Momente gefehlt hätten. Michonne wünschte, dass Rick das sehen könne. Als Aaron meint, dass er das könne, wo immer er auch sei, wird Michonne traurig. Sie geht in die Küche, wo sie mit Jocelyn darüber spricht, wie sie sich um so viele Kinder kümmern könne. Sie meint, dass die Kinder ihr helfen, weil sie mit der Situation wachsen und zu allem fähig seien. Die anderen Erwachsenen seien alle an der neuen Situation zugrunde gekommen. Jocelyn ist bewusst, dass Michonne ihren Mann suchen werde. Das sehe sie an Michonnes Gesicht. Sie erinnern sich an alte Zeiten und Jocelyn meint schließlich, dass Michonne auch nicht damit leben könne, wenn sie aufgeben würde. Sie solle ihn suchen. Daryl, Henry, Lydia und Connie machen sich wieder auf den Weg. Michonne erklärt Daryl, dass Judith sauer auf sie sei. Daryl fragt, ob sie es schon wisse, was Michonne verneint. Sie wolle, dass Judith noch so lange wie möglich ein Kind sein solle. Daryl meint, dass sie bereits viel mehr als ein kleines Kind sei. Sie machen sich auf den Weg und Michonne denkt nach. Michonne will eines Morgens Judith nach einer Übernachtung bei Jocelyn und den Kindern abholen, doch es ist niemand im Haus. Sie stellen fest, dass die Krankenstation und das Lager geplündert worden. Michonne sieht eine Spur zum Gullideckel und ist entsetzt. Beim Abendessen sitzt Michonne mit Judith und RJ zusammen. Judith isst nicht richtig und meint, dass sie kein Hunger habe und gerne in ihr Zimmer wolle. Als Michonne schon im Bett liegt, denkt sie nach, steht auf und klopft an die Tür von Judith. Sie wolle ihr etwas erzählen. Sie öffnet die Tür, doch sie ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer. Michonne geht zu Negan und fragt ihn nach Judith. Er antwortet, dass er sie seit gestern nicht gesehen habe. Michonne will wissen, worüber sie so reden. Negan erklärt, dass er ihr Geschichten über Rick und Carl erzähle, die Judith gerne höre. Michonne ist wütend. Negan meint, dass er ihr gegenüber eben offen und ehrlich sei. Wenn Michonne das auch sei, würde sie jetzt nicht mit ihm sprechen müssen. Michonne meint, dass er ihr gewiss nicht von Abraham und Glenn erzählt habe, doch Negan meint, dass sie auch diese Geschichten kenne. Als Michonne gehen will, erklärt Negan, dass sie es hasse, dass Michonne keine Neuen reinlasse. Das widerspreche den Worten von Carl in seinem Abschiedsbrief. Michonne wird sauer, wodurch Negan klar wird, dass Michonne nicht neugierig auf seine Antworten war sondern einfach nicht wisse, wo sich Judith gerade befindet. Michonne rennt nach Hause und sieht in der Kiste, dass der Revolver weg ist und Judith einen Zettel geschrieben hat. Sie entschuldigt sich darin, meint aber, dass sie gehen musste, weil ihre Freunde Hilfe bräuchten. Michonne ist mit Daryl auf der Suche nach Jocelyn und den Kindern, doch er besteht auf eine Pause, weil sie auch mal an das Baby denken müsse. Michonne kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihre ehemals beste Freundin sie nun hintergangen habe. Sie hatte eine Freundin so benötigt und sich dadurch verletzlich gemacht. Daryl erklärt, dass sie sich keine Vorwürfe machen sollte. Manche Menschen verstecken ihre Bösartigkeit hinter eine Maske. Sie werden dafür bezahlen. Wenig später kommen sie an einem alten Schulgebäude an und sehen dort eines der Kinder. Sie verfolgen es, geraten aber in einen Hinterhalt und sind wenig später gefangen. Daryl bekommt auf Geheiß von Jocelyn ein Kreuz in den Rücken eingebrannt. Jocelyn erklärt, dass sie den Kindern beigebracht habe, stark zu sein. Dann bekommt auch Michonne das Kreuz eingebrannt. Michonne ist mit dem Pferd auf der Suche nach Michonne, als sie eine Herde sieht und voller Angst um Judith in diese reinrennt. Daryl konnte sich befreien und die Wache außer Gefecht setzen. Dann befreit sie Michonne und sie macht sich auf den Weg um Judith zu suchen. Sie se wird gerade weggebracht, als Jocelyn erkannt hat, dass die Gefangenen sich befreit haben. Sie findet Michonne und lässt sie von zwei Kindern angreifen, weil das die nächste Lektion sei. Michonne will den Kindern nichts tun, hat aber keine Wahl. Im Kampf bekommt sie eine Schnittwunde am Bauch und wird dann so wütend, dass die Kinder wegrennen. Sie sucht wieder nach Judith, doch als sie das Gebäude verlässt, schlägt Jocelyn sie nieder. Sie will Michonne ein Ende bereiten, doch Michonne bekommt ihr Schwert zu greifen und tötet Jocelyn. Die Kinder wollen weiter Michonne töten und es geht auch der Befehl raus, Judith zu töten. Michonne wehrt sich mit all ihren schwindenden Kräften. Michonne mischt die Herde von hinten auf und tötet einen Beißer nach dem anderen. Die Kinder greifen Michonne an und sie versucht, dass sie damit aufhören, kann sich aber schließlich nicht anders wehren, als die Kinder zu töten um selbst zu leben. In Erinnerung an diesen Kampf schlachtet sie die Beißer der Herde ab. Es ist noch ein Kind übrig und das will sich Judith schnappen, doch Michonne fleht das Kind an. Daryl kommt aus dem Gebäude und sieht, was los ist, als das Kind die Flucht ergreift. Vollkommen fertig rauft Michonne nach Judith, die schließlich aus dem Wohnwagen kommt und nach kurzem Zögern froh ist, Michonne zu sehen. Auch die anderen Kinder aus Alexandria kommen und freuen sich, wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Michonne tötet weiter Beißer um Beißer, als sie schließlich Judith erblickt, die selbst gerade einige Beißer tötet. Mit Stolz schauen sich beide an, doch Judith ist kurz unachtsam und wird von einem am Boden liegenden Beißer festgehalten. Michonne rettet sie und sie fallen sich in die Arme. Michonne erklärt ihr, dass sie mal reden sollten. Sie erzählt Judith die Geschichte von Jocelyn und wie viel Angst sie damals um Judith hatte. Judith erklärt, dass dort damals so viel Blut war und sie deswegen zögerte. Michonne ist überrascht, dass Judith sich daran noch erinnert. Judith erklärt aber, dass ihr bewusst war, dass Jocelyn und ihre Kinder böse waren, auch wenn sie zunächst so nett waren und die Flucht wie ein Spiel wirkte. Sie habe nur nie was gegenüber Michonne erwähnt, weil sie das so traurig gemacht hatte. Ihr ist aber bewusst, dass Michonne sich deshalb so ihr gegenüber verhalte. Michonne fragt, warum sie dann hier sei. Judith meint, weil sie ihren Freunden helfen müssten. Michonne meint, dass es nicht so einfach sei. Judith widerspricht. Es sei einfach. Michonne ist ihre Mutter, weil sie sich lieben. Doch das gelte auch für Daryl, Maggie, den König usw. Michonne und Daryl kehren mit den Kindern nach Alexandria zurück. Siddiq kümmert sich sofort um sie. Michonne steht mit Judith an einem Grab und schildert noch mal, wie viel Angst sie hatte, als Judith weg war, nachdem auch Rick nicht mehr zu finden gewesen ist. Daher hatten sie in Alexandria entschieden, dass sie keine Fremden mehr aufnehmen, damit Judith und RJ in Sicherheit seien, denn das war alles, was sie wollte. Sie gibt Judith aber recht. Sie müssen diejenigen, die sie lieben, beschützen, und zwar alle. Das werden sie auch tun. Michonne und Judith sind mit der Kutsche unterwegs im Wald und treffen kurz darauf auf Daryl, Connie, Henry und Lydia. Sie laden sie ein, mit ihnen zum Königreich zu kommen. Zwei Flüsterer sehen vom Waldrand aus den Eingang zum Königreich und sind sich einig, dass sie das Alpha mitteilen müssen. Emil Groth - myFanbase Besetzunghttps://www.sky.de Hauptdarsteller (Starring) * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Danai Gurira als Michonne * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Alanna Masterson als Tara Chambler * Josh McDermitt als Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos als Rosita Espinosa * Seth Gilliam als Gabriel Stokes * Ross Marquand als Aaron * Katelyn Nacon als Enid * Khary Payton als Ezekiel * Samantha Morton als Alpha * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Negan Nicht erwähnt (Uncredited) * TBA Nebendarsteller (Also Starring) * Callan McAuliffe als Alden * Avi Nash als Siddiq * Eleanor Matsuura als Yumiko * Lauren Ridloff als Connie * Cassady McClincy als Lydia * Lindsley Register als Laura * Cailey Fleming als Judith Grimes * Matt Lintz als Henry * Kenric Green als Scott * Joey Simon als Mitchell * Rutina Wesley als Jocelyn * Jessi Goei als Gina * Matt Mangum als D.J. (Co-Star) * Elyse Dufour als Frankie (Co-Star) * Chloe und Sophia Garcia-Frizzi als Junge Judith Grimes (Co-Star) * Anabelle Holloway als Gracie (Co-Star) * Antony Azor als R.J. Grimes (Co-Star) * Elle Graham als Winnie (Co-Star) * Luke David Blumm als Linus (Co-Star) * Jonathan Billions als Marcus (Co-Star) * Emma Coulter als Weiblicher Flüsterer (Co-Star) Todesfälle * TBA Trivia * Erster Auftritt von Marcus. * Erster Auftritt von Alex. * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Mitchell. (Rückblick) * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Jocelyn. (Rückblick) * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Gina. (Rückblick) * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Linus. (Rückblick) * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von P.J. (Rückblick) * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Winnie. (unbekannt) * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt der Jocelyns Gruppe. * Diese Episode wird die Entstehung der 'X'-Narben von Michonne und Daryl erklären. ** Es verweist auch darauf, dass Judith Michonne gefragt hat, ob ihre Verletzung eine Narbe haben wird, doch Michonne zweifelt daran, sie sagt, dass es in Ordnung wäre, wenn dies der Fall wäre. * Diese Episode zeigt Michonne während ihrer Schwangerschaft mit Rick Grimes Jr. * Das Lied, als Michonne nach Rick sucht, ist Boygenius - Souvenir. * Es wird enthüllt, dass Michonne Ricks Revolver vom Flussufer gefunden hat, als sie nach ihm suchte. * Die Beziehung zwischen Jocelyn und Michonne ist ähnlich wie Shane und Rick, sie waren vor der Apokalypse befreundet und einer musste den anderen töten, da dieser zu einer Bedrohung für seine Gruppen wurde. * Diese Episode markiert Frankies Rückkehr, die seit "Zorn" nicht mehr gesehen wurde. * In dieser Folge erfahren wir, dass sie nach dem Sturz des Sanctuary nach Alexandria gezogen ist und eine Tochter adoptiert hat. * Es wurde gezeigt, dass Jocelyns Gruppe, die Alexandrias Kinder entführt hat, die Gemeinde so sehr erschreckt, dass sie sich dafür entschieden, sich auf den Schutz ihrer eigenen zu konzentrieren, anstatt anderen zu helfen. * Es wird gezeigt, dass Negans Zelle jetzt ein Regal mit mehreren Büchern hat. Er hat auch ein kleines Kissen, auf dem er neben dem Bücherregal lesen und lesen kann. * Judith erwähnt Maggie Rhee, die darauf hinweist, dass ihr nicht gesagt wurde, dass Maggie sich von der Hilltop-Kolonie entfernt hat. * Chloe Garcia Frizzi spielt ihre Rolle in den Rückblenden als Judith Grimes zum ersten Mal seit dem Timeskip. * Jocelyn ist die erste benannte lebende Figur, die Michonne seit "Farron" am "ersten Tag des Restes Ihres Lebens" direkt getötet hat. ** Sie war jedoch Teil der Gruppe, die Lance in "Zorn" getötet hatte. * Der Ort, an dem die verlassene Schule gedreht wurde, ist derselbe wie in Staffel 5, in dem Gareth und andere Mitglieder von Terminus Bobs Bein konsumierten. * Der Walker, der Judith am Ende packt, wird von Chris Hardwick, dem Moderator von Talking Dead, gespielt. * Aaron scherzt, dass Daryl aufgrund seiner aktuellen Rolle im Leben von Connie, Henry und Lydia im Grunde ein Vater geworden ist. * Aufgrund der Kürbislaternen, Papiergeister und Kostüme, die Judith und Gracie getragen haben, ist es möglich, dass die Flashbacks zu Halloween stattfanden. * Die Notiz in Judiths Schließfach steht auf einer Seite aus dem Buch "Game Day". Es war dasselbe Buch, das Michonne in "The Obliged" vorgelesen hatte. * Seltsamerweise trat Tara nicht in den Rückblenden dieser Episode auf, da sie Alexandria erst verlassen hatte, nachdem Michonne die Community aufgrund der Ereignisse in den Rückblenden geschlossen hatte. Einzelnachweise en:Scars Kategorie:Staffel 9